kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Raven Gang
The Raven Gang (レイヴン), also known as the Ravens, is a gang of rebellious teens that hang around the Ruan's warehouse district. Background The Ravens are a group of unemployed petty thieves, who spend their day drinking, playing games, and struggling with their lives. Some of them only joined the gang because they had nowhere else to go, or because they didn't want to have a real job. They want to be left alone, and so react aggressively to anyone that tries to talk with them. Ruan citizens are aware of the gang's activities and behavior, and often advise tourists to stay away from their district. The citizens also criticize the mayor for not doing anything about them. Kloe takes Estelle and Joshua on a tour of the city and they visit the Ravens' warehouse, being guarded by Picaro. He rudely tells them to move away, as the place is “off-limits”. As they leave, they are stopped by Deen, Rocco and Rais, who hit on Estelle and Kloe, threatening to hurt Joshua if he tried to defend them. Mayor Dalmore and Steward Gilbert arrive and chastise the Ravens for harassing outsiders, but are ignored and receive even harsher insults. The Ravens only stop once they notice the bracer emblem on Estelle's chest, and run away from the scene. After the Mercia Orphanage burns down, Clem overhears Gilbert speculating that the Ravens were responsible for the arson, and runs towards their warehouse. Once there, he hits the Ravens due to thinking they started the fire. As they move to hit him back, Estelle, Joshua, Kloe, Matron Theresa and Agate enter the warehouse to rescue him. Agate, due to his previous position as the gang's leader, knocks some sense into them, who then release Clem. During the Jenis Royal Academy festival, Gilbert hypnotizes all of them, sending them to the Varenne Lighthouse to serve as his guards after he steals the money Matron Theresa received from Dean Collins, and also as scapegoats for the crime. The bracers defeat them, and they are locked up inside Manoria Village's windmill until the next morning, when they're released since they were being controlled and thus innocent. The Ravens eventually enroll in the Martial Arts Competition taking place in Grancel during the queen's birthday celebration, with Belden being appointed captain of one of the teams, who was eliminated in the preliminaries by Zin, and Deen, Rocco and Rais in their other team, eliminated by Estelle, Joshua, Zin and Olivier in the quarterfinals. The Ravens were one of the groups who witnessed a ghost at night in the Ruan region. Estelle visits their warehouse to ask them about it, but Deen, Rais and Rocco demand a fight before talking, wanting to get their revenge from their loss at the Martial Arts Competition. Estelle notices how stronger they've become, and suggests them to become bracers instead of staying where they are. They then tell her that Belden, a gang member and son of mayor candidate Norman, was the one who saw the ghost, and has been inside his house ever since. Belden ran away from the warehouse because he was scared to see the ghost again, and acknowledges he's not fit to be in a gang. A short while before the Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon, the Ravens had a meeting and decided to change who they were, and started doing guide work and patrols in the city, similar to a neighborhood watch. They help the city during the chaos, guiding the citizens towards the boats that move to the North and South blocks as the Langlang Bridge is raised and people can't cross it. After peace returned to Ruan, Deen, Rais and Rocco reexamined themselves, and agreed on becoming bracers. They went to the Ruan branch of the guild, and expressed their interest in joining it. Following that, Agate trained them for three months, and had their final examination done in Nebel Valley. During it, Rocco continuously expresses his disappointment with the others' combat skills, pushing them to abandon him and go home. Deen and Rais calm down and realize they can't turn their backs on their friend, and return just in time to save him from a monster, making up with him. The three fight Agate at the end of their exam, and though individually they don't have the necessary to become a junior bracer, they pass the exam on the condition that they will only take guild requests as a group until they are promoted to senior bracers. Members * Agate (former) * Deen (former) * Rais (former) * Rocco (former) * Bargo * Belden (former) * Burt * Jabu * Picaro * Terence Gallery Ravens 1.jpg|Their warehouse Ravens 2.jpg|Threatening Clem Ravens 3.jpg|Belden's team, against Zin Ravens 4.jpg|Rocco, Deen and Rais' team, against Estelle, Joshua, Zin and Olivier Ravens 5.jpg|During the Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon Ravens 6.jpg|At the end of their bracer exam References }} Category:Organisations